


Trouble Magnet

by silverwolf_fox



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gyojin-tou | Fishman Island, I think?, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwolf_fox/pseuds/silverwolf_fox
Summary: Prompt: Everyone thinks I should stay away from you because you’re dangerous.Danger has always followed Camie, but this time she's the one feeling drawn to it.





	Trouble Magnet

Pappag was going to yell at her again, but Camie couldn’t help it.

She’d first seen the pirate ship not long after it had arrived at Fishman Island, and many of the other mermaids took one look at the intimidating dinosaur skull that dominated the bow and swore to avoid the no doubt terrifying pirates that sailed it.

Camie agreed which inevitably meant she fell out of the water road she was swimming in, in a way only the clumsy mermaid could, and dropped directly in the arms of the skull ship’s captain. She frantically apologized but was stunned silent when she recognized the fuzzy black coat and blazing red hair.

He had been in the auction house. His red-orange eyes widened in recognition before he carelessly tossed her in a nearby pool and walked away.

When she told her friends, they scolded her and said she needed to be more careful, and Camie honestly intended to stay away from the scary pirate captain…except he and a few members of his crew showed up at the Mermaid Café later during her shift. Normally this wouldn’t be a problem - they were well used to pirates in the café - and they weren’t even in Camie’s section.

For any other mermaid, this would be ideal. For Camie, it just made it all the more impressive when she bumped a table, knocked over a tray of glasses, and still managed to fall into his lap. Captain Kid, as she figured out from his laughing companions, growled, but before he could do anything, Camie’s co-workers rushed over and grabbed her. She could feel his eyes on her as they pulled her into the safety of the backroom.

They reminded her to be cautious and switched her tables with one of the other mermaids to help keep Camie away from the red headed captain whose gaze seemed to rarely stray from her.

But now, the intimidating ship was coated. Any moment now his crew will set off into the New World, and despite everyone’s warnings, Camie found herself floating not far from where it was docked. The crew was bringing aboard the last of their supplies, and she understood that they were leaving.

Creeping closer, Camie gave in to her curiosity - the thing that often got her eaten by sea kings - and jumped up to the bulwark, crossing her arms over the top of it and letting her body hang off the side of the ship. She giggled at the jelly-like feeling of the coating and watched the strangely dressed crew go about their duties.

Every so often, one of them would glance over and be surprised to see her, but none had yelled at her yet for technically being on their ship. It wasn’t until Camie look towards the helm and saw him, Kid, that her face started to flush. Just as his head turned in her direction, she threw herself back down into the water, though she didn’t go too far.

When she resurfaced, she couldn’t resist looking back only to see him standing near where she’d been hanging from. His arms were crossed, and he wore a glower that she wasn’t sure meant he was upset or if that was just what he normally looked like.

Without thinking, Camie felt herself smile as she waved goodbye. She thinks Kid looked surprise and even though he didn’t return her cheerful grin, her body heated up when he gave a simple nod. Camie dove below the surface before she could freak out and managed to calm down in time to watch the keel of Kid’s ship move.

Her eyes peeked above the water to get one last glimpse of the captain, and she thinks it might be the first time danger moved farther away from her and possibly the first time she wanted it to come a little closer.


End file.
